horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Champion
The Champion is a 2018 song by American country star Carrie Underwood recorded as a duet with Ludacris for her album, Cry Pretty. Lyrics Underwood: I'll be the last one standing Two hands in the air, I'm a champion You'll be looking up at me when it's over I live for the battle, I'm a soldier, yeah I'm a fighter like Rocky Put you flat on your back like Ali Yeah, I'm the greatest, I'm stronger Paid my dues, can't lose, Imma own ya, ay I've been working my whole life And now it's do or die I am invincible, unbreakable Unstoppable, unshakable They knock me down, I get up again I am the champion You're gonna know my name You can't hurt me now I can't feel the pain I was made for this, yeah, I was born to win I am the champion When they write my story They're gonna say that I did it for the glory But don't think that I did it for the fame, yeah I did it for the love of the game, yeah And this is my chance I'm taking All them old records I'm breaking All you people watching on the TV You go ahead and put your bets on me, ay I've been waiting my whole life To see my name in lights I am invincible, unbreakable Unstoppable, unshakable They knock me down, I get up again I am the champion You're gonna know my name You can't hurt me now I can't feel the pain I was made for this, yeah, I was born to win I am the champion Ludacris: Born champion, Luda! The C is for the courage I possess through the drama H is for the hurt but it's all for the honor A is for my attitude working through the patience Money comes and goes so the M is for motivation Gotta stay consistent, the P is to persevere The I is for integrity, innovative career The O is optimistic, open and never shut And the N is necessary cause I'm never giving up See they ask me how I did it, I just did it from the heart Crushing the competition, been doing it from the start They say that every champion is all about his principles Carrie! Underwood: I am invincible, unbreakable Unstoppable, unshakable They knock me down, I get up again I am the champion You're gonna know my name You can't hurt me now I can't feel the pain I was made for this, yeah, I was born to win I am the champion Ludacris: I'm the champion, yeah Surpassed all rivals It's all about who wants it the most Underwood: I am the champion Ludacris: Fight for what we believe in That's what champions are made of Underwood: I am the champion Why it sucks #Carrie's heavily autotuned, bloodcurdling vocals. #The laughable lyrics, which try too hard to be inspiring. #The silly music video. Category:2018 Category:Country songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Average Songs Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:2010s Songs